


fool for you (all day, all night)

by lovelight (Delenaley), princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Dom Zhang Yixing | Lay, Dom/sub, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sub Park Chanyeol, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Yixing is A Good Boyfriend, former sugar baby now live-in boyfriend chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenaley/pseuds/lovelight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: "What are you thinking so hard about?" Yixing smiles down at him, gentle like a faint breeze in the spring.Chanyeol's eyes shift back into focus. "You," he murmurs. "Always you."or, Chanyeol just wants to be a good boy for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	fool for you (all day, all night)

**Author's Note:**

> Del: You know when authors try to trick one another into writing each other's prompts.. SIKE. We played ourselves and ended up collaborating at fuckin' midnight GMT +07, we hope you enjoy this. Brought to you by Yixing's newest Calvin Klein undies ad.
> 
> Obo: me im the other author they tried to goad into writing a prompt n failed bc i said "well now which one of us is gonna write it"

"Doing okay, baby?" Yixing runs his hands down Chanyeol's sides, ghosts over the swell of his ass, where his cock is nestled snug inside Chanyeol. He squeezes Chanyeol's asscheeks together, adding to the pressure. Chanyeol gasps, hands tightening where they're wound up around Yixing's neck.

Chanyeol nods, lips wobbling. Mind focused on the feeling of Yixing inside him. "I'm—I'm—" His breath hitches. 

Yixing hums, leans forward to latch his mouth on Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol shivers. "Feels good?" He mumbles, breath hot against Chanyeol's skin. "Does daddy's cock feel good inside you baby?" 

"Yes," he breathes out. "Yes, daddy." 

"Mm. Good boy." Yixing presses a kiss below his jaw, where Chanyeol is most sensitive. "Whenever you're ready." 

Chanyeol nods, gets his long legs underneath him. He lifts himself up, Yixing's cock sliding halfway out of his ass before he drops back down. The angle hits deep, and it pushes a moan out of him, a desperate one too early for the evening. 

Yixing chuckles, hands migrating to grip lightly on Chanyeol's sides. He leans back on the mountain of pillows behind him, assesses Chanyeol with dark eyes, dimpling. "Already?" 

Chanyeol whimpers, cheeks flaming. He scrunches his eyes shut as he lifts himself back up again, dropping down once again on Yixing's cock. And boy the angle is  _ good. _ It brushes against his prostate in one go, making him shiver and gasp. 

"Ah—daddy." 

"Go on, baby." 

Chanyeol works up a rhythm, fucking himself on Yixing's cock. Dropping his hips again and again so it brushes against his sweet spot. He loses cadence, stumbles over his own pace and it somehow makes Yixing's cock slide deep, makes it press against his prostate insistently. Chanyeol moans loudly, shame forgotten in the way his whole body seems to tingle. He grinds his ass down, making Yixing's cock stay where it is, lodged deep against his prostate. He sees stars, and circles his hips to keep it going, mouth dropping open. His own cock twitches and dribbles precum, messy where it splatters down the head.

"Looks like you're having fun there, baby." Yixing's whispers, deciding right there and then is a good time to take a nipple into his hot, wet mouth. Chanyeol whines at the added stimulation, clenching around Yixing's cock. Yixing throbs inside him, and Chanyeol's moan gets louder.

He lifts himself back up, decides to stop playing around and actually  _ ride _ his daddy's cock like he told Chanyeol to. He bounces himself on Yixing's cock, skin slapping against skin, squelches obscene everytime Yixing's cock slides inside him. 

It's good, too good. Soon the familiar pressure builds at the bottom of his tummy. Chanyeol can't help the desperate noises spilling out of him. The consistent whines and whimpers and  _ daddy, daddy. _

"I'm—I'm close, daddy," he moans, hands sliding down to grip Yixing's shoulders. 

"Is that so?" Yixing muses, not even breathless even when Chanyeol feels like shaking apart. 

"I'm gonna—daddy I'm gonna—"

Yixing stops him, hands gripping cruelly on his hips, keeping Chanyeol where he is, seated fully on Yixing's cock.

"Wh—" Chanyeol chokes. "Daddy!" 

"Oh baby," Yixing coos. "Can you hold on for me? Hold on for daddy?"

Chanyeol opens his eyes, he feels too desperate, too turned on to care about obeying. Feels like overheating out of his skin but he forces himself to nod. 

Yixing rewards him with a chaste kiss to his lips. "Good boy," he whispers, voice low and full of  _ promise _ . Chanyeol shivers. "Don't cum until daddy tells you to. You can continue." 

When Chanyeol makes no effort to move, Yixing smiles at him, a palm passing over his tummy. "Do you need a moment?" 

Chanyeol nods.

Yixing kisses his cheek, softly on each of them, until Chanyeol's breathing calms down. Until he doesn't feel like cumming by just clenching on Yixing's dick. 

"Whenever you're ready baby." 

So Chanyeol does, lifts his hips up and drops it down again. Savors the way Yixing's cock is hitting deep inside him, the way it stretches his rim with every drop of his hips. 

It isn't long before the familiar pull is back in his stomach. Chanyeol is tempted to not tell, to just cum without warning his daddy but he's a _good_ _boy,_ determined to be for his daddy. 

"D-daddy, I'm—I'm close, p-please let me cum," he stutters. 

Yixing hums, lets Chanyeol fuck himself on his cock once, twice, before stopping him all over again.

Chanyeol wails miserably. "Daddy," he whimpers, " _ please _ let me cum. Please." 

"One more," Yixing ghosts his hands over Chanyeol's shoulders, down his back, up again and down his arms. "One more time, baby." 

His touch feels like fire on Chanyeol's sensitive skin. Chanyeol's eyes sting, aroused out of his mind and filled to the brim with the urgent need to  _ cum. _

"Please?" Yixing whispers. 

Chanyeol nods despite himself. He sobs brokenly as he lifts himself up, Yixing's cock dragging over his sensitive walls. He uses Yixing's shoulders as leverage, whining as he keeps fucking himself on Yixing's cock, oversensitized as he is. Just as he thinks he's close, Yixing stops him again, this time pulling Chanyeol off his cock and settling him on top of Yixing's lap. 

Chanyeol shakes, hands trembling. He looks up at Yixing with wet eyes. "Daddy," he croaks out, "I can't—I can't—I have to cum—I have to—" 

"You can, baby," Yixing whispers, coaxing Chanyeol to his back. Chanyeol goes willingly, spreads his legs dutifully for his daddy. Yixing smiles over him, a hand each on his knee, pressing his cock against Chanyeol's fucked out hole. "One more time." 

He thrusts into Chanyeol hard, punching a yell out of him. Yixing spreads Chanyeol's legs wide open by his thighs, makes them hang in the air for him, and fucks into Chanyeol with fervor. Hard and fast, balls slapping filthily against Chanyeol's ass. 

And it's too much, too much, the cock filling him over and over again, the sparks of pleasure everytime Yixing brushes against his overstimulated prostate, Yixing's hot gaze on him.

"Daddy, please, please,  _ please— _ " Chanyeol sobs, begs, head thrown to the side and eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of  _ everything. _

"Yeah," Yixing pants, finally showing cracks for the first time since Chanyeol's ridden his cock. "Yeah, you can cum, baby." 

It takes half a dozen snaps of Yixing's hips against Chanyeol's ass before the tension in his stomach breaks. Chanyeol cums, eyes rolling back and mind whiting out from the intensity of it, cock kicking and spurting messily onto his abs. His orgasm rocks him in waves, tingling down to his fingertips. Chanyeol barely recognizes his scream, or his nails digging a path down Yixing's back, his brain full of white fuzz.

He doesn't register Yixing cumming either, too out of it to care by the time Yixing's groaning his name out.

All he hears is Yixing's harsh breathing, and him telling Chanyeol  _ good boy, you did so well baby, so good _ over and over again. 

Chanyeol feels like a puppet cut from its strings, pliant under Yixing's hold. He barely registers Yixing peppering kisses upon kisses all over his face; his temple, the apple of his cheek, his nose, the corners of his mouth. His post-orgasmic haze clearing, Chanyeol's chest aches with how sweet the gesture is.

He whines, angling his head so Yixing can kiss his mouth instead. Yixing chuckles, but obliges, and they stay like that for a while. Lost in each other's arms, content. 

"Let's clean up," Yixing says as soon as he breaks off their kiss, because between the two of them he's the only one who actually cares about hygiene.

Chanyeol pouts.

"We can't sleep like this." Yixing's lips quirk up in amusement. He detaches himself from Chanyeol and gets up, offering a hand. "Come on, baby." 

"I'm  _ your _ baby," Chanyeol replies, making grabby hand motions at Yixing. "Your baby who you fucked so well he can't move now."

If Yixing was a lesser man, he would've rolled his eyes or left Chanyeol for dead as he cleans himself up. But this is Yixing, and he's endlessly patient and unbelievably indulging in Chanyeol's ridiculous antics. 

The worst he would do is clean up the both of them and obliges to Chanyeol's whim, sleeping with him even though he's going against his own sanitation principles.

"Wait here," Yixing instructs, gazing at him with enough fondness to suffocate the entire room. He turns around and heads toward their bathroom. "I'll run us a bath."

Apparently Yixing intends to do his best tonight. God, Chanyeol is so spoiled.

Chanyeol waits, boneless and fighting off slumber. It would be rude to fall asleep when his sweet boyfriend is preparing a bath for them. After all, he's not the only one exhausted here. 

Sometimes Chanyeol thinks back to how they got to where they are. All the things they had to go through to be here right now. 

They didn't have the most usual start as people did with their relationships, what with Chanyeol being Yixing's sugar baby at first, desperately needing to pay off his student loans. Something with a purely physical beginning, developing into intense feelings; deep enough that it almost caused them to drift apart.

Most of the miscommunication and hurt between them were mostly caused by Chanyeol's own stupidity and self-esteem issues, but Yixing had been just as sweet and patient before as he is now. 

The few months Chanyeol had to spend away from Yixing was one of the worst moments in his life. Now that he truly has him, he never wants to let him go.

A hand comes to rest on top of his head, thumb caressing his forehead.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Yixing smiles down at him, gentle like a faint breeze in the spring.

Chanyeol's eyes shift back into focus. "You," he murmurs. "Always you."

Yixing hums. "What about me?"

"How lucky I am to have you," Chanyeol continues, leaning into Yixing's touch like a touch-hungry feline.

Speaking of cats, he hopes he doesn't wake up to one of Yixing's cats sleeping on his head and suffocating him tonight.

"I love you so much," Yixing replies, effectively shaking Chanyeol out of his reverie with how firm he sounds. " _ I'm  _ the one who's lucky to have you. I've never been as happy as when I am with you." 

Chanyeol is seriously going to cry.

Before he could respond, Yixing hooks an arm under his knees and another under his upper body. Chanyeol yelps, automatically circling his arms around Yixing's neck, the other man's strength never ceasing to surprise him, despite Chanyeol being a head taller than he is. Yixing presses a soft kiss to his temple and carries them both to the bathroom.

Yixing carefully lowers him into the tub before slipping in behind him, the water rippling around Chanyeol. He moves to settle comfortably against Yixing's chest, his back meeting Yixing's front. 

Again, Yixing spoils him, allowing him to stay limp in his arms as he cleans up the both of them. Occasionally, Chanyeol turns his head for kisses, Yixing is, of course, happy to indulge; prolonging their stay in the bath in exchange for impromptu makeout sessions. 

"We're gonna turn into raisins," Chanyeol giggles into Yixing's mouth.

"Mm," Yixing agrees, smiling into the kiss. "What a way to go."

Yixing takes them out soon after, patting Chanyeol's head and sneaking cheek kisses as he dries him up and helps him dress into his pajamas.

"You spoil me," Chanyeol states as he climbs into their bed—which, of course, Yixing has already stripped and changed the sheets of because he's the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. 

Yixing slides under covers right beside him, arms sneaking around Chanyeol's torso, pulling him close. Chanyeol doesn't think he'll ever get tired of this, the feeling of being held by someone he loves; someone who loves him in return.

"Not spoiling," Yixing mumbles into his shoulder. "I love you, I want to take care of you."

Chanyeol turns, burying his face on Yixing's hair. "Goodnight, Yixing," he says, knowing that if he tries to say anything else he will end up with tears. He's never felt so loved. "I love you."

Chanyeol tightens his hold on Yixing, murmuring praises and sweet nothings until he hears Yixing's breathing even out.

In the dark, limbs tangled with the love of his life, Chanyeol allows his heart to take over for him—slowly falling into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from blackbear's i feel bad. 
> 
> Twitter!! — [Del](https://twitter.com/layverse) | [Obo](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek) 💖✨


End file.
